


Hasta los confines del universo

by SaberNezumi



Category: Mouretsu Pirates | Bodacious Space Pirates
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberNezumi/pseuds/SaberNezumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importaba a que se enfrentara Marika, si tenía a Chiaki a su lado no había enemigo u obstáculo que pudiera frenarla. Con ella alcanzaría los confines del universo sin dudarlo. Estaba segura de aquello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta los confines del universo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en respuesta al episodio 26.

 

La ansiedad a flor de piel era palpable en el Nido de Piratas. Faltaban pocas horas para la última batalla con el Grand Cross y los marinos se arreglaban para ella: limpiaban una y otra vez sus armas, revisaban que los sistemas de las naves estuvieran en orden y que cada persona estuviera cumpliendo el trabajo que le había sido asignado. Pero en sus ojos podía notarse el miedo que todos intentaban controlar, después de todo se iban a enfrentar a una nave que ostentaba la última tecnología militar que el Imperio Galáctico podía ofrecer.

El Grand Cross, una sola nave con el poder de fuego de toda una flota y con una movilidad que superaba con creces la de cualquier nave pirata que Chiaki hubiera visto en su vida.

_Rayos, incluso posee control sobre su propia gravedad… permitiéndole zigzaguear a través de nuestra defensa y todo… maldita sea._

Por más que lo intentara Chiaki no podía quitarse tales imágenes de la cabeza. La primera vez que vio al Grand Cross emerger ante sus ojos, imponente y mortal, como un ángel de la muerte. Los archivos que el Bentenmaru les había enviado concernientes a su primer encuentro con la cazadora de piratas. La cara de sorpresa y preocupación de su padre al ver la destrucción del siempre formidable Big Catch, junto con el silencio de la tripulación al darse cuenta de que esto podía significar el final de su carrera como piratas espaciales y de sus vidas. Los ojos muertos del capitán Stone cuando se dio cuenta de que sus días como capitán de un navío pirata habían acabado. El viaje hacia el Nido de Piratas y como de vez en cuando sus comunicadores recibían información de diversas naves que habían sido destruidas y de famosos piratas que, a pesar de sus habilidades, poco y nada pudieron hacer frente al poder destructivo del Grand Cross.

Chiaki pensaba en todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que habían sufrido la peor de las muertes en el vacío y solitario espacio. De sus cuerpos recibiendo impotentes las balas, soportando las explosiones repentinas; de la falta de presión que los hacia trizas en apenas unos segundos – _“menos, mucho menos”._ Pero era la vida que todos habían elegido.

Pensaba sin descanso en ello y dudaba.

No quería que nadie muriera con arrepentimientos en su corazón.

Tal vez por eso había salido sin aviso del Barbaroosa y aprovechando de que la tripulación del Bentenmaru aún tenía cosas que arreglar en la nave y su atención estaba puesta en ello, se escabulló en su interior hasta que dio con la habitación del capitán.

Dio unos golpes en la puerta. Si conocía bien a Marika, esta estaría echada en su cama revisando los detalles del plan de ataque que ejecutarían contra el Grand Cross; repasando las posibilidades y pensando en cada una de las estrategias en que pudieran evitar las múltiples formas en que esto podría salir mal para la pequeña flota de piratas.

No se equivocaba. En unos segundos la puerta se abrió y pudo verla tal cual se la imaginaba.

Su sonrisa la recibió como lo hace el mar cuando está en calma, haciendo que su corazón se sintiera inexplicablemente en casa.

Chiaki no lo entendía del todo y sabía que no tendría tiempo de entenderlo. El peligro era grande y todos habían asumido que la muerte en batalla era una posibilidad más que real.

\- ¿Y esta sorpresa, Chiaki? – Marika se incorporó para sentarse al borde su cama. Aunque ninguna luz permanecía encendida, la habitación era iluminada sin esfuerzo por el resplandor de las estrellas. No era mucho, pero para Marika era más que suficiente - ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- No, yo solo… - ni siquiera había pensado en alguna excusa para estar ahí – Marika…

Chiaki guardó silencio a la vez que la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Marika se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana que daba al exterior, desde allí la vastedad del espacio se extendía ante sus ojos. Chiaki caminó hacia ella, quedándose unos pasos por detrás. Sentía que podía haber interrumpido algo y no quería ser de ninguna forma una molestia en tal crítico momento.

\- Yo también quería verte – era como si Marika pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Siempre había sido así, pero Chiaki nunca paraba de sorprenderse -, falta poco para que zarpemos. Me alegro de que hayas aparecido. Yo no hubiera tenido el valor…

\- ¿Valor? –no necesitó decir más, Chiaki comprendió que Marika se sentía de la misma manera. Que poseía una necesidad imperante de verla en persona antes de que todo empezara – No creo que esa sea la palabra más adecuada, la verdad es que… tengo miedo.

\- Como todos, Chiaki – Marika dio media vuelta para encararla y notó el suave sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga. Se apoyó en la pared junto a la ventana y esperó a que Chiaki encontrara las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. La conocía bien y sabía que no era de su estilo malgastar su voz con frases innecesarias, aunque a Marika le encantaría escuchar su voz más seguido.

\- No le temo a la batalla – afirmó Chiaki al fin, mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Marika.

Una sonrisa se apodero de los labios de la capitana del Bentenmaru. Cada vez que Chiaki se mostraba así de segura y desafiante, el corazón de Marika palpitaba un poco más rápido y con más fuerza. La hacía sentirse imparable, tal como cuando la vio por primera vez realizar un ataque electrónico en una nave enemiga. No importaba a que se enfrentara, si tenía a Chiaki a su lado no había enemigo u obstáculo que pudiera frenarla. Con ella alcanzaría los confines del universo sin dudarlo.

\- Chiaki, ¿quieres quedarte por un par de horas? – Marika tampoco le temía a la batalla. Estaba segura de que coincidía con Chiaki en que su verdadero temor era no volver a ver a las personas que quería. Que el Barbaroosa fuera atacado y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Que Chiaki nunca más estuviera a su lado… - No creo poder dormir si estoy sola.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Chiaki se acentuó, pero asintió levemente. Marika se echó en un costado de su cama, sonriendo y observando el techo de su habitación. Tragándose los nervios, Chiaki se acercó a los pies de la cama y con cuidado  se subió en ella, quedando entre la pared y el cuerpo de Marika. Las dos se quedaron así por largos minutos en aquel tipo de silencio que no es absoluto, pero que te permite escuchar tu propia respiración, como los materiales de la nave crujen e imaginar lo que estará pasando en otros lugares del Bentenmaru.

Pueden escuchar gente corriendo en las cubiertas inferiores, marineros dándole los últimos toques al casco exterior y el movimiento de los muelles contiguos donde otras naves se preparan para zarpar. Los gritos de ánimo, las ordenes provenientes del puente de mando y que suenan a lo largo de toda la nave gracias al sistema de parlantes, alguno que otro llanto contenido. Y por sobretodo Marika puede escuchar la respiración acompasada de Chiaki y está segura de que si pudiera acercarse lo suficiente también podría escuchar el latir de su corazón.

Marika volteó para mirar a Chiaki, ahora eran sus propias mejillas las que sentía encenderse.

_Hasta los confines del universo contigo…_

\- ¿Te parece que cuando todo esto termine viajes conmigo en el Bentenmaru? – no pudo detenerse. Marika estaba casi segura de que el futuro de Chiaki estaba junto a su padre en el Barbaroosa, pero no perdía nada con manifestar sus deseos.

Chiaki cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando mantener el control. Por alguna razón la posibilidad de navegar junto a Marika la hacía inmensamente feliz, pero quién le aseguraba que no era un simple capricho del momento, un deseo condicionado por los miedos que su corazón albergaba. Su miedo a morir, su miedo a quedar sola. Y tenía que pensar en su padre.

En ese momento no podía entregar una respuesta concreta, por lo que prefirió contestar con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que estaremos vivas para cuándo todo esto termine?

Marika quería que Chiaki pudiera notar la sinceridad que deseaba imprimirle a lo que iba a decir, la seguridad que albergaba en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella. Chiaki lo notaba, aquella seguridad al tomar decisiones que siempre habían caracterizado a la capitana del Bentenmaru ahora se hacía presente en la chica que se encontraba a su lado, en quien tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos como para decirle que nunca la abandonaría en las profundidades del espacio que las rodeaba.

Chiaki también se volteó. Ahora la distancia que separaba sus rostros era mínima y Marika solo necesitaba susurrar para ser escuchada.

\- Dime, por favor… cómo puedes estar tan segu-

Los labios de Marika contra los suyos interrumpieron. Fue un simple roce, pero lo suficientemente profundo y duradero como para quedar grabado en su memoria, dejando una extraña sensación en los labios de Chiaki cuando se separaron – _“¿por qué te detienes…?”._

\- Lo sé porque creo en ti y en nuestro futuro.

Después de aquello ninguna de los dos volvió a decir palabra alguna. Marika cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la envolviera, mientras Chiaki aún mantenía su mano entre las de ella. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Chiaki decidió que ya era hora de volver a su nave y entregarle a su padre las correspondientes explicaciones por su repentina desaparición. El capitán Kenjo Kurihara no estaría contento.

Horas después, la canción que llama a los piratas a luchar comienza a escucharse a través de cada una de las naves de la flota comandada por el Bentenmaru. Todos intentan extraer valor de aquellas palabras mientras la capitana Quartz Christie, autoproclamada exterminadora de piratas, hace su aparición acompañada de tres Grand Cross.

Chiaki no puede hacer más que tragarse sus maldiciones.

Con urgencia le solicita al capitán que disponga para ella de una línea privada hacia el Bentenmaru. Necesita ver cómo está a Marika.

No le sorprende del todo que Marika la reciba con una sonrisa, incluso le dan ganas de reír. Solo le dice unas palabras antes de cortar la comunicación.

Una promesa.

\- Marika, creo en ti… y creo en nuestro futuro.

Lo último que ve son los ojos azules y calmos de Marika, asegurándole que todo saldrá bien.

Chiaki ya no guarda dudas.

FIN


End file.
